The present invention concerns a removable heater and thermocouple assembly for a hot runner nozzle.
Heater and thermocouple assemblies are used for the temperature control of hot runner nozzles in injection-molding machines. It is desirable for mass-produced injection-molded parts to be as uniform as possible. Temperature fluctuations of the melt can lead to larger dimensional tolerances of the injection-molded parts.
Starting from this, the present invention is based on the object of reducing the temperature fluctuations of the melt.
This is achieved according to the invention through the teachings of Claim 1. Preferred further developments of the invention are the subject of the dependent claims.